Historias Engarzadas
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: -Historias [No one shots] Engarzadas entre sí. [Faltó House M.D, pero también aparecerán por allí] Si alguna vez vieron Paris Je t'aime, sabrán de que va esto. Stony,Hilson, Hotson.


**Capítulo I  
(Holmes-Watson)**

¿Cómo poder empezar una historia cuando, todo lo que conocemos ya se ha usado? Bueno, empezaremos con el inicio de todo. La pareja favorita y de la que todos tenemos pegado el ojo. Sherlock Holmes y su inseparable compañero, El doctor Watson. Holmes estaba en la sala del Baker Street 221B. Toda la rítmica de su violín inundaba por completo el hermoso enclaustro de esa arquitectónico aposento. El gran Sherlock Holmes era un detective consultor, el único en el mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Podía deducir su eras un chofer de carrosa por las mangas de tu traje. Podía ver detalles que nadie más encontraba. Es más, podía acceder a cualquier lugar con solo decir su nombre, claro. Era el famoso Sherlock Holmes.

¿Pero que era de Sherlock Holmes sin este rubio que acababa de entrar a la habitación?

Estaba siendo deleitado por esa música. En su interior aún tenía la lastimosa pérdida de su esposa… Bueno, Ex esposa Mary Morstan. Y no, no piensen mal. Ella seguía viva, no. Es que por otras "razones" o bien "razón" Watson había dejado a esa ojiazul.

Caminó escaleras arriba, queriendo encontrar al pelinegro que ya le esperaba frente a la ventana. ¿Cómo estaban vestidos? Sí, lo sé, preferirías que estuviesen desnudos, pequeñ travies . Pero no, Sherlock tenía una camisa blanca. Algo sucia, pues se notaba que la traía por lo menos el día anterior y este. Unos pantalones negros, esos sí estaban limpios y planchados. Esa santa Señora Hudson que lo obligaba a vestirse bien para cuando el Doctor lo encontrara. Traía en su cuello su pañuelo de siempre, que le rodeaba y cubría como siempre. El cabello desaliñado, con una que otra mancha en el.

Ahora, John Watson. Claro, el doctor era más decente que ese sinvergüenza de Holmes.

Tenía un traje pulcro y muy estético. Azul cielo con rayas blancas. Una camisa blanca, su chaleco azul cielo, del mismo tono que el saco, sus zapatos negros bien relucientes, y su sombrero, que combinaba con todo lo demás. ¡Ah! Claro, y no olvidemos al práctico bastón que además de bastón, era un buen escondite para una linda espada.

En fin, después de un breve y detallado espectáculo de la ropa de ambos hombres, pasemos a lo bueno…

Watson se acercó despacio a él, ¿Qué veía?, vería esos pequeños rasguños que delineaban todo el rostro de su amigo. ¿Amigo?, bueno, ya pasaremos a eso. Suspiró resignado. No era nada fuera de lo ordinario que siempre encontrara a Holmes lleno de rasguños, heridas y fracturas. Holmes dejó de tocar para mirarlo, sonrió brevemente a su acompañante, -El cual por cierto- alcanzó a ver el gran moretón que tenía en el ojo izquierdo. Suspiró y le quitó es Stradivarius que tenía en la mano, para tomarlo por la muñeca. Lo llevó a la sala, donde lo sentó mientras tomaba su bolso de medicina.

– ¿Pero ahora que ha hecho? – Suspiró rendido mientras sacaba algo de algodón, y antiséptico de esa época, claro, Watson siempre tenía que tener ese tipo de cosas cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos del alcance de Holmes.

– ¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada Watson! Es injusto que me culpe de nada.

– Sí, claro…

– ¡Bien!, Ya.. Le contaré. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, escuché que Adler estaría allí en el preciso momento en el que yo estaba. No me haga esa cara, Watson. No la estaba asechando, Déjeme terminar antes de que empiece a hacer sus conjeturas. Como le decía… Irene estaba como lo planifiqué, pero se veía muy asustada, Watson. ¡Asustada!, No, no crea que es Moriarty. Es todo un misterio el cómo sobrevivió La mujer, supongo que hizo lo mismo que yo. "Fingir". Pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema, compañero. Irene tenía en su brazo derecho un periódico. Así que con uno de mis disfraces, me acerqué a su costado y le retiré el periódico que guardaba celosamente. Le dejé un pedazo de papel y salí de allí. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta que dos hombres, uno más alto que un poste… ¡No! ¡No exagero Watson! ¡Era tan alto como un gigante, le digo! Y un hombre de su estatura aproximadamente, pero también estaba muy bien proporcionado. Ellos querían el periódico que traía. Antes de poder salir de allí. Irene me encontró por la parte trasera del callejón a donde me había inmiscuido. Ya sé, Watson, no hace falta que me ponga esa cara. Pero no tenía otra opción, quería llegar aquí lo más rápido posible y solo esa calle era el único atajo.

En fin que seguí mi camino tratando de esquivar a esos malandrines pero al final me atajaron en un tonto descuido mío. Me dieron unos cuantos golpes. Me empujaron hacia una puerta, yo di unos pasos hacia adelante, pero el más alto soltó un golpe hacia mí, que con éxito esquive, y le dio al otro dejándolo inconsciente… Jajajá seguramente el seguirá allí, bueno, como le decía, aun me faltaba el gigante por derrotar. Subí por unas cajas de madera junto a la pared que por suerte estaban allí, me colgué a su espalda y le apliqué una llave. No tardó mucho en quedar inconsciente…

– Pero sigue sin explicar el ojo morado… – Susurró con una cara seria mientras le colocaba algo para desinflamar el ojo. Interrumpiendo de paso la excitación del Detective.

– ¡Shhh! Watson, déjeme continuar. Entonces cuando por fin logré estar en el suelo, cansado y con golpes. Busqué por todos lados el periódico y al levantarme… Una bolsa impactó contra mi cara. Irene me había noqueado a mi. – Hizo una mueca, Holmes era bastante hábil cuando se trataba de pelear, o forcejear. Pero en cuanto se trataba de los cuidados médicos de Watson, era demasiado frágil – Entonces al despertar, me encontraba en Baker Street. Un ojo morado y esa nota. – Le señaló a un lado. Como esperó, Watson dejó las cosas, de todas formas ya había terminado de curarle.

Se levantó despacio de estar cerca del detective y caminó a cierto papel. Lo tomó con curiosidad. Estaba doblado a la mitad. Lo acercó a su nariz. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Oh, sí. El doctor era bastante celoso cuando trataba de Irene, y ese aroma particular, era de ella. Sentenció lo que podría haber escrito en esa carta pero en realidad era algo muy escueto:

_"2-Julio-1886_

_Blackwood, no estaba tan perdido_

_Con amor, I. Adler. Saludos al Doctor Watson._".

Solo eso había declarado.

¿Blackwood? Claro, si nos ponemos a pensar. Era un fraude Blackwood, fue el último, o casi el último que habían compartido antes de volver a estar juntos, pero bien, ¿A qué se refería la castaña a "No estaba tan perdido"?


End file.
